Conventionally, in the field of packaging materials, films having excellent gas barrier properties have been used. Patent Document 1 has proposed, for such a packaging film, a gas barrier composite film produced by forming a layer including gas barrier polyurethane resin produced by allowing a diisocyanate component to react with a diol component including C2 to 8 alkylglycol, and a substrate film layer; and a gas barrier composite film produced by further forming an inorganic layer on at least one surface of the substrate film layer by vapor deposition or sputtering (e.g., see Patent Document 1 below).